Loric Chests
The Loric Chests are microwave-size chests that were sent by the Elders with the Garde who escaped Lorien, excluding Ella. The Chests contain Inheritances, objects supposed to help the Garde. Some of them are useful in combat, and some of them are Phoenix Stones, objects intended to help restart Lorien. The Chests are described as being heavy and bothersome to carry around. The Chests can only be unlocked by the Garde and Cêpan together, unless the Cêpan dies, in which case the Garde can open it alone. Many of the items in the Inheritances are object versions of Legacies. Number One's Chest The contents of Number One's Chest are not known and presumably disintegrated when she died. Number Two's Chest The contents of Number Two's Chest are not known and presumably disintegrated when she died. Number Three's Chest The contents of Number Three's Chest are not known and presumably disintegrated when he died. Number Four's Chest Number Four does not know how to use all of the items in his Chest. But they are described in depth. * Diamond Dagger -''' Short knife made of diamond. Described as incredibly sharp. * '''Macrocosm - '''Globe of Lorien`s solar system. It can turn into a globe of Earth and show the locations of some Garde members. When Garde with crystals talk into them, their voices come out of it. * '''Bracelet - '''Red bracelet which expands into a shield. * '''Crystal - '''Used to spread Four`s fire resistance through his body. * '''Healing Stone - '''Heals injuries done with the intent to harm. Causes pain. * '''Xitharis - '''Enables one Garde to temporarily use a Legacy of another Garde. * '''Leaf Bundle* - '''Makes a rustling sound when touched. * '''Star-Shaped Object * Ball - 'Does pretty much nothing except give Six and Four bad feelings when they touch it and possibly reveal their location. * '''Water Cube -' Blue cube that provides water when placed in one`s mouth. Number Five's Chest Number Five knew how to use a few of the items in his Chest. * 'Leather Knife Sleeve - '''A leather sleeve that fits on Five`s arm and expands into a blade. * '''Flute -' Causes control over animals. At least alien ones. Number Six's Chest The contents of Number Six`s Chest are unknown, as she buried her Chest before developing her first Legacy. Her Chest is believed to be in the possession of the Mogadorians. Number Seven's Chest Number Seven knew how to use a few of the items in her Chest. * 'Dark Glasses** -' Not sunglasses. Dark glasses that enabled Ella to see the immediate future. * 'Gloves -' Gloves that generate a loud noise when they are clapped together. Currently in Nine`s possession. * 'Loralite Vial* -' Liquid Loralite that turns blue when touched by a Loric and produces solid Loralite when touched. * ' Compass-like Object - '''When Marina holds it, Four, Six, and Sam are able to hear her voice through the Macrocosm. * '''Unnamed Branch -' Pared tree branch Marina uses to control plants. * '''Loric Rocks* Number Eight's Chest Number Eight knew how to use almost all of the items in his Chest. However, it is assumed that they were destroyed when he died. *'Green Crystal - '''Enabled Eight to control water. *'Antler -''' Believed to be some kind of totem for Chimærae. It causes them to go into a spasm as they rapidly transform into various animals. *'The Duplicator -' Enabled Eight to create a double of himself. The double disappears when he folds it back up. *'Glass Ring -' Eight did not know how to use this item. Number Nine's Chest Number Nine knew how to use some of the items in his Chest. *'Soil Pouch* - '''Nine's Pheonix Stone *'Joust Rod** -''' Staff that Nine was highly-skilled at in close-up combat. He described it as if it was a part of him. *'Food Cube - '''Cube that provides sustenance when placed in someone's mouth. *'X-Ray Stone -''' Stone that allows one with Loric Power to view through solid objects. *'Yellow Weapon -' Yellow ball that shoots out spikes in various directions. *'Pebble -' Purple pebble that Nine placed on the back side of his hand, it disappeared, he flipped his hand back over, and the pebble appeared in his palm. *'Crystal -' He is able to transmit his voice through the crystal and into Macrocasms. Seven has a similar item. Footnotes * Single asterisk (*) means that the object was definitely dumped at the Loric Sanctuary. Committed to the earth, sorry. And more items may have been dumped than are listed. * Double Asterisk (**) means that the object was definitely destroyed. Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Elders